Distracción
by Kuroda.Kumiko.miss
Summary: La distracción es la mejor cura para los problemas cotidianos, y más si se combina con amor y pasión. -/ LEMON / KenXMiyako / -


Tanto tiempo sin escribir nada (o más bien sin publicar), hasta se siente raro.

En fin...directo a lo que voy. No les robo su tiempo ^^

**Pareja:** _Ken x Miyako_ (La mejor ^w^)

**ADVERTENCIA:** _It's a LEMON taimu_ :3

* * *

Alrededor de las 6:00 p.m. un chico apresuraba el paso para llegar a tiempo a su departamento, era verano y el calor se volvía más sofocante en la ciudad; bien podía haber tomado un taxi, pero decidió caminar, al fin y al cabo un poco de ejercicio no le haría daño. Caminaba a paso veloz; tenía un largo proyecto que redactar y seguramente recibiría un regaño de parte de su chica, por "tardar tanto".

Ken Ichijouji cursaba ya el primer año de la Universidad en la que día a día iban aumentando las tareas y responsabilidades con los estudios; A pesar de que prácticamente era un genio, se preocupaba en cuidar mucho sus materias y calificaciones. Tenía 1 año de haberse independizado, pues sus estudios quería llevarlos a cabo en la capital, no tanto por gusto, sino porque realmente las universidades de mayor prestigio estaban ubicadas ahí. Sus padres lo apoyaron y le compraron un pequeño departamento para que pudiera desenvolverse en la ajetreada vida universitaria.

Luego de esperar al cambio de luz del semáforo, cruzó la calle y finalmente llegó al complejo de edificios donde vivía. Divisó desde abajo una luz encendida proveniente de su cuarto, una vez más, su chica se le había adelantado. Tomó el ascensor y digitó el número 4; En su trayecto, recargo su brazo en la pared en señal de cansancio, busco las llaves en su bolsillo y suspiró con pesar…no iba a tener tiempo de sobra para dedicarle a Miyako, tenía que apresurarse en el proyecto o de lo contrario tendría que madrugar.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, indicándole que había llegado a su piso. Salió más relajado y abrió la puerta con las llaves.

_¡Ya llegué!...-_

Estaba a punto de marcarte a tu móvil…-Comentó una enfadada Miyako Inoue, cruzada de brazos y recargada en el acceso a la habitación del chico. Su semblante era tranquilo, pero por el tono de voz serio y cortante, Ken suponía que estaba molesta por hacerla esperar…casi siempre era así.

_Perdona… –_ suspiró el chico con pesadez, mientras se quitaba el saco color negro – _Las exposiciones se prolongaron un poco más de lo esperado, no pude salir antes…_

La chica cambió el gesto por uno de preocupación al escuchar ese suspiro. Sabía que él apenas se estaba adaptando a la vida universitaria; no debía ser tan egoísta, después de todo el futuro de su novio pintaba para ser brillante. Ella tenía 2 años en la facultad de ingeniería y sabía lo estresante que era salir tarde y pensar en las mil y un tareas que le dejaban.

Sin ganas de comenzar una tonta discusión, avanzó hacía él y lo abrazo para después darle un beso de bienvenida.

_Está bien, te prepararé un té helado -_

_Gracias –_ Respondió el peliazul correspondiéndole el beso. Un vez separados, se dirigió a su habitación y encendió el PC. Necesitaba terminar lo que tenía pendiente, para después descansar.

Y así fue como se pasó la tarde: Ella desde la cama observando la concentración del chico en su trabajo; se recostaba, encendía la tv, se sentaba, iba de un extremo a otro hasta encontrar una posición que le resultara cómoda. Al rato de hartarse con la tv, se ponía a moverle al móvil: Apretaba botones, jugaba con las aplicaciones, incluso estuvo hablando un largo rato con su amiga Hikari Yagami, a la cual tenía semanas sin verla. Finalmente, bostezó y decidió que quería dormir temprano.

Ken seguía concentrado en el escrito que hacía, tecleaba rápido y constante; en ocasiones se tomaba el tiempo para meditar lo que escribía, borraba y continuaba. Rara vez se detenía para estirarse un poco y darle un sorbo a su té helado. El calor era hasta cierto punto asfixiante, pero se mantenía enfocado en lo que hacía. Un suspiro y una sonrisa emergieron al momento en que dio por terminado lo que estaba haciendo, estaba muy satisfecho con lo que había desarrollado.

Se levantó, y al voltearse encontró a su novia dormida en la cama, rendida completamente y abrazando una de las almohadas. No puedo evitar sonreír, ella siempre se quedaba a su lado y lo esperaba; veían tv por un rato, o alguna película, preparaban algo ligero para cenar, charlaban hasta quedarse dormidos. Al menos entre semana, no podían amarse como ellos quisieran, los deberes de uno o del otro siempre estaban antes que el sexo; así lo habían decidido desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos.

_Debería dormir también_ – dijo apenas audible, y bastante relajado. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en uno de los extremos, desabrochó su corbata y se quitó los zapatos, mientras observaba el semblante tan pacifico de su novia, se había dormido con ropa casual: Una falda de color amarillo y una blusa blanca con mangas largas y botones dorados. La contempló un buen rato, desde la fina caída de los mechones de su cabello hacía su hombro, hasta sus delgados pies con bellas uñas cortas. No pudo evitar fijar su atención en el pequeño escote que se formaba en su pecho, y dejaba entre ver un poco del encaje de su sostén; por alguna razón sus ojos se enfocaban en ese punto, tragó un poco de saliva y siguió miró el cuerpo bien curveado de la chica. Le pareció sexy la posición en la que la encontraba dormida, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante los pensamientos que venían a su mente. Volvió a tragar saliva, pero está vez sin mirarla, y trató de alejar esos pensamientos que lo corrompían; Se relajó, y se acercó dulcemente al rostro de la pelilila para depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

_Duerme bien, amor…_-susurró el muchacho en el oído de su dama.

_Ken-kun…_- musitó ella adormilada, quizá no estaba del todo dormida. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta posarse con la cálida mirada de su novio.

_No era mi intención desper…_-El varón no pudo terminar la frase porque su amada le había robado un beso. Reaccionó sorprendido al principio, pues casi podía jurar que Inoue estaba completamente dormida, pero sus labios se sentían tan bien, que se dejó llevar y le correspondió de forma dulce. Con ese beso, y con todos los pensamientos de antes, sabía que podía perder la batalla entre el "deseo" y el "detente". Intentó separarse de ella, pero los brazos de la chica ya lo tenían rodeado, no le quedó más remedio que profundizar el beso y convertirlo en uno apasionado.

Pudo sentir como la respiración de su novia iba en aumento y una ligera aceleración en sus latidos. _Miya…-_ suspiró el varón, tratando de frenar el deseo que le estaba provocando. _N-No…-_ Miyako prácticamente lo ignoró y siguió besándolo, cada beso más prologando que el otro. Escuchó los suspiros del chico, y supo que tenía que hacer algo para mantenerlo así. Se separó un poco de él para tomar aire y colocó sus manos en la camisa del peliazul, desabrochando los botones. Ichijouji la detuvo, y la miró fijamente, con las mejillas encendidas de color carmesí, y la respiración agitada.

_Preciosa…_-logró decir el chico tratando de reincorporarse. –_N-No estoy listo…no tengo…preservativos –_le dijo avergonzado.

_Tonto…_- sonrió la peliviolácea, mientras se apoyaba para quedar a la altura del enrojecido rostro de Ichijouji. –_Esta vez, no los necesitaremos…_-le guiñó coquetamente.

_P-pero…_-

_Confía en mí… –_ y volvió a besarlo de la forma en que sabía que a él le gustaba.

Ken se rindió finalmente y la dejo proseguir; la chica le quitó la camisa y acarició su torso, a pesar de que el chico era de complexión delgada, el deporte había hecho lo suyo en él.

Ante tales caricias, el varón la miraba aun con aires de duda, pero con más deseo que el de antes. Siendo sincero, la idea de hacerlo sin preservativo lo perturbaba un poco. ¿Qué pasaría si a raíz de eso, ella quedara embarazada? Todos sus proyectos a futuro podrían venirse abajo, y de nada habría servido el esfuerzo. No le aterraba la idea de tener familia, sino más bien la situación en que se diera, ella a pesar de ser mayor aún no terminaba sus estudios, y él se las veía ajetreado y sin tiempo como para ocuparse de ella y un hijo.

-_Sólo… siente_- Entre jadeos logró susurrarle al oído, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos y disipando sus dudas. Ken tímidamente introdujo sus manos dentro de la blusa de la chica, subió por su espalda y con torpeza desabrochó el sujetador de su amada. Luego le desabotonó la blusa, y sin quitársela, exploró sus redondos senos; deslizaba sus manos lentamente en ellos, acariciaba sus pezones, y en ocasiones bajaba al vientre. Sus gemidos se hicieron audibles al sentir como su miembro se endurecía ante cada toque. Miyako se abrazó a él y le besó el cuello, siendo testigo de que con cada beso, su novio perdía el control.

El chico hizo una breve pausa en sus caricias, y besó a su novia vorazmente, esta vez introduciendo su lengua. Sin romper el encanto, la rodeo con sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo y con un poco de esfuerzo, la colocó encima suyo, él sentado sobre la cama y ella en sus piernas, de frente.

El contacto visual era inevitable en esa posición, intercambiaron miradas con una chispa singular que exigía la fusión de sus cuerpos en uno sólo. Se amaban, no era la primera vez que se tenían el uno al otro, aunque si la primera vez que iban a hacerlo sin usar protección; Sólo Dios sabía cuánto se deseaban.

_…¡Te necesito!_- musitó la joven recargándose en el hombro del varón, mordisqueándolo un poco. Luego subió por el cuello, para apoderarse de su boca y continuar jugueteando con la lengua del chico.

Preso de una oleada de sensaciones placenteras, Ken deslizó una de sus manos a la falda de su amada, subió por las piernas, y continúo su camino hasta los muslos, donde se detuvo para acariciarlos con suavidad. Pronto Miyako sintió los dedos de su novio jugueteando con sus bragas y al poco tiempo, deslizándose en su feminidad, recorriendo sus húmedos pliegues y estimulando su clítoris con movimientos circulares.

_Estás…muy húmeda…_-Jadeo el varón sobre sus labios.

_¡Ahh…me encantas…!_-dijo la pelilila en un ahogado gemido.

_N-No resisto…Miya_- jadeo Ken, -_¡Necesito estar dentro de ti…!_

No podía seguirse conteniendo, se estaba aguantando desde que la vio dormida en la cama, ¡tenía que hacerla suya! Su cuerpo lo pedía, y el simple hecho de mirarla extasiada, y empapada en sudor, lo incitaba a hacerle el amor de la forma más salvaje que se pudiera. Pero…sabía que ella era frágil, a pesar de todo, y no podía comportarse bruscamente; quería que fuera lindo para ella y que no lo viera como un simple pervertido que buscaba llenar sus vacíos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, desabrochó con rapidez su pantalón liberando su miembro; adentró su mano en la falda de su novia, por última vez para deslizar sus bragas y poder continuar. Acto seguido Inoue se posaba sobre la erección del chico, abriendo un poco las piernas y empujando suavemente la cadera. Ambos gimieron de placer al adentrarse el uno en el otro; la posición le ayudaba al chico a penetrar más rápido a su amada, prácticamente había entrado en ella de una sola vez. Miyako se aferró a él en un abrazo; sintiendo la presión de su hombre.

Ken se movía con cuidado, la embestía lentamente y disfrutaba cada momento; el placer aumentaba más, podían sentir el roce de ambos cuerpos ardiendo, el sudor mezclándose y una calidez que los obligaba a agilizar los movimientos. Los duros pezones de la joven rozaban el torso desnudo de su hombre, agregando adrenalina pura a su acto de amor.

_T-Te amo…_- dijo ella casi a gritos, al borde de una exquisita sensación de desenfreno.

Él sabía lo que venía, así que aumento el ritmo. Miro el rostro de su novia y la beso con frenesí, gimiendo entrecortadamente –_Eres mi todo, Miya…¡también te amo!_-

La pasión de ambos era inédita, pronto las caricias dejaron de ser suaves y delicadas, sus dedos se hundían cada vez más en la piel del otro, el calor aumentaba, sus jadeos se convirtieron en gritos, y las palabras dulces ya no salían; morían con cada beso que se profesaban. Estaban alcanzando su climax, y podían deducirlo gracias a los espasmos; sus cuerpos esta vez se movían de forma involuntaria y una sensación de locura los invadía.

_Me…voy a…_ - Alcanzó a pronunciar el varón entre besos; Mientras la tomó de la cintura, se abalanzó sobre ella y con un movimiento la recostó en la cama, intercambiando una mirada fugaz con ella antes de alcanzar la gloria.

Siguió su instinto; Aumentado el ritmo, ella le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, pronunciaba su nombre a cada nada y se aferraba a su cuello. El varón se apoyó en el colchón, y con sus manos apretaba la sábana, cerró sus ojos concentrado y decidido a embestir más enérgicamente a su novia. Segundos después, el mundo se detuvo para ellos; estallaron al unísono en un orgasmo que les pareció eterno. Ella sentía una cálida corriente que invadía sus entrañas y él un delicioso éxtasis que lo obligaba a relajarse. Pronto sus movimientos disminuyeron hasta desaparecer y quedar exhausto, desplomándose encima de su chica con una sensación de satisfacción plena, regocijo y bienestar. La miró, le sonrió tiernamente, apoyando su frente en la suya y comenzando a salir de su sexo.

_Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado…Ken_ – Aseveró recuperando el aliento, y esbozando una sonrisa de complicidad con su chico.

_Gracias, por esto…¡te amo!_ -

_Y yo a ti…_-

Él la tomó de la mano, y se recargó en su pecho deseando poder estar así siempre con ella; suspiró satisfecho.

_Y pensar que no querías hacerlo hoy…_- rió débilmente la pelilia.

_Tú me provocaste, además…fue una excepción_ – musitó apenas audible.

_¿Siempre soy la culpable, no?_ –

_Ajá…_- asintió el chico, mientras cerraba los ojos entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ahí terminó su conversación, en medio de una acalorada noche, desbordadas pasiones y millones de cosas por hacer al día siguiente.

**FIN.**

* * *

Y esto es lo que resulta de noche estresante (?) Sólo me dediqué a escribir y escribir, y aunque no es un texto largo, me gustó el resultado. =D

Siempre vi a Ken como un personaje tímido, pero fogoso =3 y a Miyako, un poco más "liberal". Quería hacer algo dulce, pero creo que al final resultó ser un poco rudo. No sé como lo vean...

Espero lo disfruten, tanto como yo al escribirlo. Ya me hacía falta publicar algo en este espacio. Dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones, etc...¡En un Review, Please!


End file.
